Império
thumb|281x281px Império 'é uma canção no filme, ''Monster High: Boo York, Boo York. Ela é cantada por Nefera de Nile e Ramses de Nile. Letras Versão Original Primeiro verso '''Nefera: '''N-n-name in the lights Livin' royal Take a look at these beautiful diamonds! '''Ramses: '''And they're shinin' And we're climbin' To the top of this kingdom, nobody can stop us! '''Nefera: '''Oh, oh, oh If having everything that I want is wrong I don't wanna be right Oh, oh, oh Sitting, high on my throne, in control, this is some kind of life! '''Nefera e Ramses: '''Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything (2x) Take over the world, you and I together, nobody can stop us, stop us, building our Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! Empire, empire, empire, building us an empire, yeah (2x) Segundo verso '''Nefera: '''All I want is everything Cause we're kings and queens Why pretend to be anything less I'm a goddess! '''Ramses: '''Don't be modest When we run this kingdom it's gonna be monstrous! Pré-Coro '''Nefera: '''Oh, oh, oh If having everything that I want is wrong, I don't wanna be right Oh, oh, oh Sitting, high on my throne, in control, this is some kind of life! Coro '''Nefera e Ramses: '''Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything (2x) Take over the world, you and I together, nobody can stop us, stop us, building our Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! Empire, empire, give it up for empire (2x) Terceiro verso '''Nefera: '''We just want the power, the money and the power Take it if we got a lot of, got the world towers We just want the power, the money and the power Steppin' on you cowards, we got the world towers Coro '''Nefera e Ramses: '''Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! (2x) Take over the world, you and I together, nobody can stop us, stop us, building our Empire, empire, reign over everything, take over everything! Empire! Versão Brasileira Primeiro verso '''Nefera: '''Eu falei, já te disse Minha família é realeza Temos diamantes '''Ramses: '''E eles brilham E te acompanham Até o topo, ninguém vai nos parar '''Nefera: '''Oh, oh, oh O que eu quero é dominar o mundo e viver em paz Oh, oh, oh Sentar no trono e controlar é sempre de mais '''Nefera e Ramses: '''Império, império, é tudo o que eu quero, eu amo meu império (2x) Eu quero ter tudo, sempre ao seu lado, e ninguém no mundo, pode nos parar Império, império, é tudo o que eu quero, eu amo meu império! Meu amor, eu quero dominar o mundo inteiro (2x) Segundo verso '''Nefera: '''Só que sempre quero mais Tudo dominar eu não vou fingir ser nada menos Que uma deusa '''Ramses: '''Com certeza Que todos já sabem sou da realeza! Pré-coro '''Nefera: Oh, oh, oh O que eu quero é dominar o mundo e viver em paz Oh, oh, oh Sentar no trono e controlar é sempre de mais Coro '''Nefera e Ramses: '''Império, império, é tudo o que eu quero, eu amo meu império (2x) Eu quero ter tudo, sempre ao seu lado, e ninguém no mundo, pode nos parar Império, império, é tudo o que eu quero, eu amo meu império Meu amor, eu quero dominar o mundo inteiro (2x) Terceiro verso '''Nefera: '''Só quero poder, tem muito poder só Mais acertar o mundo nosso, pode ver Só quero poder, tem muito poder só Mais acertar o mundo nosso, pode ver Coro '''Nefera e Ramses: '''Império, império, é tudo o que eu quero, eu amo meu império (2x) Eu quero ter tudo, sempre ao seu lado, e ninguém no mundo, pode nos parar Império, império, é tudo o que eu quero, eu amo meu império! Império! Vídeos Império Monster High Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Boo York, Boo York